Niemand
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Harry schreibt Briefe an Sirius. Welche nie gelesen werden... Harry/ Sirius Slash


Title: Niemand

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Harry/Sirius

Das Wort zum Sonntag:

Ich bin wir,

wir sind ich.

Und wir sterben,

siehst du's nicht?

Siehst' die Rose?

Oh, sie sticht!

Müssen leben,

können's nicht.

(Nach englischer Vorlage „A Moment of Correspondence" von Amanuensis)

Niemand

Geliebter Sirius,

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir erst jetzt wieder schreibe, aber es dauerte etwas, bis ich wieder Zeit dazu gefunden habe… Denke aber nicht, dass andere Sachen mir wichtiger sind! Es gibt nichts, aber auch wirklich gar nichts in meinem Leben, dass mir wichtiger ist, als du! Das musst du mir glauben. Es ist nur so, dass die Dursleys mir Terror machen… Aber nun gut, was soll ich machen… jeden beschissenen Tag muss ich den Rasen mähe und Unkraut ausreißen… Dafür bin ich mir sicher, dass wir jetzt den schönsten Garten in der ganzen Umgebung haben!

Aber heute war schon ein schöner Tag! Weißt du auch, warum:

Remus kam heute wieder, um mich zu besuchen. Ich denke, er hat sich Sorgen um mich gemacht. Völlig zu unrecht, wenn du mich fragst… aber du kennst ihn und seine sch Paranoia, ja. Er fragte mich, warum ich mich ‚abgesetzt' habe und warum der Orden so lange nichts mehr von mir gehört hatte.

Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass Hedwig mit anderen Briefen zu tun hatte. Nun, das war schon nicht mal gelogen… Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er die ganze Wahrheit kennt. Wenn er nicht hinter Fassaden sehen könnte, ich bitte dich, wäre er dann Remus Lupin? Wenn du mich fragst: nein.

Und das macht auch Sinn, dass er es weiß. Jedenfalls kommt immer nur er mich besuchen, nicht Tonks und auch nicht mal einer der Weasleys, komisch, oder? Sogar Hermine hat sich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet.

Wir haben viel gesprochen, weißt du. Über dich. Anfangs warst du eine Art ‚Tabu-Thema' und keiner von uns hatte deinen Namen erwähnt. (Sieh, du wirst zum 2. Voldemort! ) Aber nun können wir gar nicht mehr aufhören, über dich zu reden, wenn wir zusammen sind. Er kennt so viele Geschichten über dich, als du noch in Hogwarts warst und was du alles mit meinem Vater angestellt hast! Tz… tz… tz… soll ich mir ein Beispiel an dir nehmen? Wenn ja, dann wohl nur ein schlechtes, eh?

Ich wünschte nur, dass ich ihm auch etwas über dich erzählen könnte, doch er weiß halt zu viel über dich. Nur eines nicht… die kleine Story zwischen uns beiden… letzten Sommer… in deinem Haus… nur wir beide… weißt du noch, wie das war? Remus hat noch gar nicht erwähnt, dass du auch ein Romantiker sein kannst. Glaubst du, ich soll ihm das erzählen, oder nicht? Nun, ich bin noch nicht bereit, ihm, oder irgendjemandem das zu erzählen. Aber irgendwann… vielleicht, ja.

Aber ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Erinnerungen es schlimmer oder besser machen. Ich denke darüber nach, wie dein Mund ausgesehen hat, und wie du deine Finger über meinen Körper hast gleiten lassen, wie wir gelacht haben, und wie wir dort gestanden haben, ich ohne Shirt und du hast die 3 Worte zu mir gesagt. Doch für mich waren es mehr als nur 3 Worte. Es war etwas besonderes, für uns beide, denn ich hatte diesen Satz noch nie gesagt bekommen, und du hast ihn noch nie zu jemandem gesagt.

Und ich denke nach, über deine Hände und deinen Mund und wie sie sich auf mir anfühlten. Wie du aussahst und gerochen hast, nach Vanille und Wärme. Ich sehe immer noch vor mir, wie dir kleine Haarstähnen ins Gesicht fielen und wie unbeschreiblich grün deine Augen waren.

Ich sehe uns beide, wie du mir beigebracht hast, zu tanzen (Dirty- Dancing, weißt du noch?), wie wir zusammen im Bett lagen, uns liebten, streichelten, oder einfach nur zusammen waren. Diese Augenblicke, die ich damals so leichtfertig gelebt habe, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ‚genießen' heißt. Oh ja doch, ich habe sie genossen, aber wenn ich mich jetzt daran zurück erinnere… ich hätte dir mehr von mir geben könne, hätte dich mehr tun lassen sollen… ich weiß, ich kann dir Zeit nicht zurück drehen und das tut sehr weh. Ich hoffe, dass du immer noch so über mich denkst, wie du es mir damals mit Engelszunge geschworen hast.

Oh Gott…

Ich muss jetzt leider Schuss machen, denn ich muss noch für die Dursleys den Rasen mähen gehen, obwohl ich das gestern erst getan habe… ich wette, sie sehen mich einfach gerne arbeiten… Sadisten!

Ich liebe dich.

Harry

Geliebter Sirius,

ich versuche dir öfter zu schreiben, aber die Dursleys hatten mir in der letzten Woche noch mehr Arbeit als sonst aufgehalst und Abends bin ich tot müde ins Bett gefallen.

Als die Dursley für ein paar Tage in Urlaub waren, haben sie einen ‚Babysitter' für mich beholt (hatten natürlich keine Ahnung, dass ich Tonks kannte.). Während sie weg waren, hatten wie eine ‚Party', und fast alle Mitglieder des Ordens waren da. Aber glaub nicht, dass das meine Idee war… ich finde die Idee schrecklich… ich wollte niemandem um mich herum haben… ich wollte alleine sein, doch nicht mal das schein man mir zu gönnen. Während dieser Zeit konnte ich dir auch nicht schreiben, denn sonst hätten sie Fragen gestellt. Ich habe es auch niemandem erzählt (obwohl ich glaube, dass Remus es trotzdem weiß. Solche Sachen kann man vor ihm nicht geheimhalten).

Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würden; sie würden mich ansehen, mit ihren mitleidigen Blicken, als wollten sie sagen: ‚Armer Harry, schreibt einem Toten Briefe, weil er nicht vergessen kann.'

Aber sie haben keine Ahnung… Sie wissen nicht, was ich weiß. Und niemand soll es je erfahren! Niemand… Sie haben nicht mal den Hauch einer Vorstellung. Sie halten sich für schlau, weil sie auf der „guten Seite" stehen, doch manchmal frage ich mich, ob es auf der „guten Seite" nicht genau solche Mitläufer gibt, wie bei Voldemorts Leuten auch. (Doch wie du bestimmt auch weißt, wir sogar bei Voldemort Untreue mit dem Tod bestraft… gäbe es das bei ‚uns' auch… fast alle meine ‚Freunde' wären tot… arm, oder?)

Denn wenn ich Hedwig sage: „Bring das zu Sirius!" Geht sie immer, ohne Widerworte, ohne einen komischen Blick… und sie kommt immer wieder, ohne die Briefe. Also gibt es doch nur einen logischen Schluss, oder?

Ich werde dich wieder sehen.

In Liebe,

Harry

Ende

Mai, 2004

FakedSmile


End file.
